


feel alright

by jeonstellation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, have a soft soonwonsol to keep the sadness away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: hansol belongs to wonwoo and soonyoung.





	feel alright

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for [milkvan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/milkvan/pseuds/milkvan), my savior and tutor! this one is for you♡
> 
> ps. listen [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qr0GNruqak) while reading!

Today is one of those days when it has been cloudy since the sun rose, making Hansol reluctant to attend his classes and wanting to just go straight back home. But the voice inside his head reminds him that he needs to graduate soon, so he has no choice but try to be a decent student (and that definitely does not include skipping classes for the whole day). 

It’s drizzling when Hansol comes out from the campus building later in the afternoon. He mutters about how stupid he was for ignoring Seungkwan’s weather forecast—his best friend somehow always manages to put them at the end of the good morning texts—and forgetting to bring his ugly green umbrella. The walk from campus to his home (that’s what Hansol call the small shabby apartment with one bedroom and a messy kitchen, but somehow the refrigerator is always stocked full) only takes ten minutes so he purposely ignores the fact that he’ll be drenched from the drizzle.

He notices a pair of worn red Converse and a bright blue-green Nike sneakers at the entrance, the scent of dominance wafting through the air as he closes the door. It means his mates are home, he grins to himself. 

It’s always nice to come home to someone. In Hansol’s case, it’s coming home to _them_.

“Sol?” Soonyoung appears in the hallway, staring at Hansol who’s busy taking off his shoes. “Why didn’t you call me to pick you up? You’re all wet.”

“I thought you love me more when I’m wet, hyung,” Hansol places a quick peck on the beta’s cheek and grins widely when he hears a loud guffaw from the couch. Wonwoo locks a gaze on him, mirth dancing on the alpha’s sleepy features. He ignores the scandalized look Soonyoung throws at him and pads towards the living room to flop on his alpha’s lap.

Soonyoung reappears within minutes with a towel in his hands. He sits by Wonwoo’s side and starts to dry the omega’s hair gently while Wonwoo helps Hansol to take off the flannel shirt. 

Hansol would never thought he’ll have a decent, nice mate—let alone two. Wonwoo found him in the orphanage, a teenage boy jutting awkwardly between toddlers waiting to be taken home and the alpha had an urge to take him into the pack. And that’s what Wonwoo did. 

Soonyoung came into the picture when he was introduced as Wonwoo’s boyfriend. It took Hansol by surprise because it’s so rare for an alpha to have a beta as a mate, but all became stranger when both of them showered him with affections. Hansol was pretty sure they were just messing around, and taking advantage of him during his heat, just like all those higher-ranked wolves in the orphanage. All his bad thoughts were proved wrong. Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung declared their love for him right after they took care of his heat, showering Hansol with reassurance and certainty. 

Offering him the purest form of love that he longed for.

“Lost in your thoughts again, pup?” Wonwoo plants a light kiss on his neck, winding up an arm to curl protectively on his waist. The omega answers with a hum, lacing his nimble fingers with Soonyoung’s. The alpha might speak softly, but dominance reeks from his voice and quietly demands Hansol to submit to him. “Care to share with us?”

“What did I do to deserve you both?” Hansol says with a contented sigh, earning a giggle from Soonyoung.

The beta leans into Wonwoo’s side, whispering, “Nothing. You are just meant to be with us.”

It send shivers through Hansol’s spine, goes straight to his heart and causes a dusty pink to bloom across his cheeks. Wonwoo notices that, and the corner of his lips curls in amusement. Soonyoung, on the other hand, is more expressive at showing his affection for the omega so he leans in to plant a short peck on Hansol’s chapped lips.

Hansol feels alright when he’s with them. Soonyoung would pick him up after his tiring classes, while it’s always Wonwoo’s duty to greet him with hugs and small kisses. When the three of them have planned for the day, they would go on a date (It’s mostly aquarium dates. Hansol doesn’t even have to ask for it). They have a sacred routine every Friday night, piled up in front of the TV for a movie marathon and lazy make-outs. They might have fights over something pointless, with Soonyoung purposely ignoring Wonwoo because none of them were brave to admit their wrongdoings until Hansol forced them to sit and talk it out. Or Wonwoo gets lethargic and directs all of his bottled-up anger at the omega and Soonyoung has to pull him out from his temper. Sometimes it gets ugly but Hansol’s fine with that because that’s what he want. All of it with Wonwoo and Soonyoung.

“Can we stay like this forever?” It slips out from Hansol’s lips as a soft whisper when Wonwoo‘s nose brushes in the crook of his neck. There’s a chorus of small chuckles from his mates that silently answers with a certain _yes_ , they can stay like this forever.


End file.
